The invention relates to paperboard, basket style carrier cartons of the type used to carry a plurality of articles such as beverage bottles.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved handle arrangement for a carton having a central partition with a hand hole which serves as a handle for lifting and carrying the carton.
A more specific object of the invention is the provision, in a carton of the type described, of weakened areas around the hand hole, which permit the carton partition member to deflect when the carton is lifted or carried, so as to reduce the shear load at the upper edges of the hand hole.
These and other objects of the invention will be apparent from an examination of the following description and drawings.